


Adrift

by Aspiration_Feed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ex Lovers, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, erwin was a love sick puppy as a teenager change my mind, i just really like the name sophie thats why i'm using this name again, not related to my other series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiration_Feed/pseuds/Aspiration_Feed
Summary: A teen romance in the cadet corps turned into heartbreak. Reunited as adults, they try to piece their lives back together while fighting to stay alive





	1. Chapter 1

Erwin is seated at his desk, slowly chipping away at the growing mountain of paperwork as the sun us slowly setting behind him. He puts his pen down to rub his temples, the staleness of the room is starting to make his head throb. He moves to open the window when the door opens, a welcome visitor to distract him from this menial task.

"You look like shit" Levi says before walking over to desk, crossing his arms as he leans on it. 

Erwin chuckles and runs his hands down his face. "I suppose you're right" He opens the window and lets the summer breeze in, instantly refreshing the room. 

Levi clicks his tongue and inspects his nails. "You done with being the Commander yet?" he says before crossing his arms again.

"This is only the beginning" Erwin sits and leans back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap before adding "I just hope I can accomplish what I set out to do"

Levi rolls his eyes, about to add something when someone knocks at the door. 

"You may come in" Erwin says. Levi stiffens up his stance before deciding to stand beside Erwin.

A woman in civilian clothing, and a cape that covers her face entered. When she shut the door behind her she breathed out a sigh and pulled her hood back revealing herself with a worried expression. Levi takes her in for a moment before glancing at Erwin whos jaw had dropped at the sight of her. 

Before Levi can even open his mouth Erwin speaks in a rushed tone, fumbling to get up out of his seat "Sophie?" The woman smiles gently at him "Hey Erwin, it's been a while"

Erwin returns the smile and moves towards her. "Wow, you got tall" she says with a giggle as she looks up at him. When Erwin pulls her into a tight hug Levi's eyebrows shoot up, he's never actually seen Erwin hug someone before.

When they separate Sophie turns to him reaching a hand out for a shake "You're Levi right? Humanities strongest? It's great to finally meet the legend" she says, when Levi just stares at her hand she retracts it, but doesn't let it phase her.

"Am I interrupting a meeting? I need to talk to you about something Erwin"

"No, no of course not. Please come sit down. Levi would you give us a moment?" Erwin says as he gestures her to the chair sitting in front of his desk. "Excuse the mess, I'm still in the middle of paperwork" she nods

"That's part of why I came Erwin, I heard you had become the new Commander" she begins to speak in a hushed tone as Levi hasn't left yet. "I have very important information for you" 

_____

That was the last thing Levi heard before he closed the door behind him. He leans his back against it and tries to figure out who this woman is, and what the information could be.

Trying to think of possible explanations, he finds himself wandering into the mess hall. When he picks up his rations he joins Mike, Hange and Moblit at a table in a room that's teeming full of people.

Hange is going on about a proposal she wants to give Erwin about capturing a titan for research. Moblit is trying to talk some sense into her. Levi rolls his eyes as he picks at his rations.

"You're quiet" Mike says as he leans over to look at Levi. "I thought you were supposed to  be helping Erwin with the new paperwork?" He questions before shoving a fork full of food into his mouth. 

"He had an unexpected visitor" Levi says matter of factly. This draws the attention of Moblit and Hange.

"What was it about? Is something wrong?" She asks wildly, startling the others at the table. 

"No I don't think so, he knows her" Levi replies. Mike and Hange look at him urging him to say more. Levi clicks his tongue as he puts his fork down. "Her name was Sophie, she--"

"Small pretty girl with black hair and big grey eyes?" Mike interrupts. Levi nods. "Ha! That would be her alright" he says with a proud smirk

"Wow, I haven't heard that name in a loooong time" Hange replies as she leans back on the bench. "I wonder what brings her here after all these years. Didn't she join the MPs?" Mike laughs "Yeah, you're right I think-"

"Who the fuck is Sophie?" Levi blurts out. 

Hange and Mike go silent, exchanging looks with eachother. "Sophie was Erwins first love" Hange says, clasping her hands together dramatically as she sang it out.

"So what like his girlfriend or something?" Levi asks. "Oh, yeah. She was his first everything. First girlfriend, first kiss, first other things..." Mike trails off. Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes at this. 

"Oh they were so cute together. Mike do you remember when we used to help them secretly meet up and cover for them? It was such a sweet romance they had" Hange reminisces with her elbow resting on the table, cupping her chin in their hand with a smile. 

Mike laughs "I"ll certainly never forget the time I made the mistake of letting her sneak into our room after curfew" Hange snorts and smacks his arm "I completely forgot about that, at least you got a free show" 

Moblit scrunched his brows for a moment before realizing what they meant.

"Was this all in the cadet corps?" Levi asked. Hange and Mike nod their heads.

"We all thought those two were going to get married after we graduated. They had a big fight before graduation and she ended up joining the Military Police and we came here" Mike spoke again.

"Yeah..." Hange replies wistfully "Erwin never told us why they ended things. Poor guy was so heartbroken when he got here"

Hange sits up straight and clears her throat, smacking Moblits arm repeatedly. "Ow, what Hange?!" 

"It's her. There she is" she rushes. Mike and Levi both turn to see Sophie and Erwin walking into the mess hall. She has switched out her civilian clothing for a Survey Corps uniform Levi noticed.

"Wow, she looks great. Has it really been 13 years? The MPs have been kind to her" Hange says in awe. 

Erwin and Sophie join them with rations. Her eyes lighting up when she sees Mike and Hange "It's so good to see you two" she squeaks as she leans across the table to pull them both into a hug.

"So what are you doing here? I thought were in the MPs?" Hange asks. 

Erwin clears his throat. "Sophie has come to the Survey Corps to help with...logistics. She has gained alot of experience with such things while in the MPs" he says the last part with a smirk.

Sophie rolls her eyes "I just want to be a part of the regiment that will make a bigger impact. Especially now that wall Maria has fallen" 

"Tired of living it up in the capital so you decided to come slum it with us?" Levi mumbles, making the whole table tense up.

"Exactly. I wish I did this years ago" she says with a grin


	2. Chapter 2

Levi can hear the hushed whispers coming from Erwins office. He stands outside the door and watches the candle light flicker underneath until he hears her say that name he had tried to forget since he has been out of the underground.

This grabbed his attention so he steps closer to the door, pressing his ear to it. Shaming himself for being so nosey.  "Erwin, he is a monster. I tried to get away for years, he made it impossible" even though it is muffled, he can hear the pain in her voice as she explains this to him. 

Levi is tempted to stay and hear the rest of the story, but his better judgement tells him he should let them talk, Erwin will surely fill him in later. He hesitates to walk away, but starts to move as soon as he sees someone coming down the hall. He can't have it get to Erwin that he was spying on him.

\---

"How did you get here? Is that why you were wearing those clothes?" Erwin inquired.

"I had to disguise myself. He would have never let me just leave. I faked my own death" 

Erwins eyebrows knit together as he listens to her, he has so many questions to ask her and has to hold back from letting them all flood out. He looks to her as she wears a solemn look, she sighs before she continues

"We were on a mission in the underground, 14 civilians died. I saw one lying on the ground, her head had been nearly crushed from debris" she swallows and glances up to Erwin "she had long black hair like mine" 

Erwins brows furrow as he processes what he's hearing. "I undressed her and put her in my uniform, and I put on her clothes. Her face looked nothing like me so I hit it with a rock so she was unrecognizable"

Sophie breathes in deeply and takes a sip of the whiskey Erwin had given her, staring into the glass as she swirls it in her hand. "I stayed nearby so I could hear them confirm my death. I wanted to be sure it worked before I ran. I was crying in relief when i heard them show him and he believed it. I was finally free" 

Sophie closes her eyes to stop them from watering. She huffs out a laugh before opening them again to look at Erwin. "All I could think about was how I could get back to you and warn you"

He regards his own glass, barely touched since he started listening to her. This explained everything. Why she ran off to the MPs, why she broke his heart.

"I knew it was you, you know" he finally says after a few moments of silence between them. She sits there frozen with her eyes flicking up to meet his. "You never gave a return address, and I tried so hard to find you but it was like you didn't exist. I suppose that's his doing?" She nods "I looked forward to it every year. You never forgot once" he says with a sad smile. 

Sophie shrugs and takes another sip. "I could never forget your birthday" she smirks with the glass still held to her lips."Erwin I'm so sorry. For everything" 

\-----

"I apologize, but we don't have any available rooms right now. You can sleep in my bed tonight and I will make arrangements for you tomorrow so you ca-" 

"Erwin I'm fine on the sofa. You don't have to lose sleep over me" she said crossing her arms, he missed the infamous eye roll that accompanied it. By the time he turned back to her she was already sitting on the sofa fluffing a pillow. 

"Absolutely not. You've been through hell, you are sleeping in the bed"

She exhales a chuckle and crosses her legs. Making a point to stay put. Raising her brows at him waiting for something else to be said. When he stays silent, she begins to lay down on it "I'm fine, like you said I've been through hell"

He shoots her an annoyed look before approaching her. She squeals in surprise when he simply picks her up and carries her into his room, depositing her onto the bed. Her struggles were only half hearted, but futile. 

Standing over her now lying on the bed he asks "Would you like something else to wear to bed?" 

Rolling her eyes again, she moves to get up but he gently pushes her back down. Irritated, she glares up at him "Sure"

Erwin stifles a laugh as he realizes how ridiculous the whole situation is. In the old days, they would have done anything to be able to sleep in the same bed together, and now they are fighting over who deserves the bed more. He reaches into the armoire and retrieves a shirt and cotton sleep pants for her to wear, lightly tossing them onto her lap before turning to leave the room.

He hears her call out to him but keeps walking and closes the door behind him, he smiles as he leans back against the door allowing her a moment to change before he knocks

"Come...in?" He hears the confusion in her voice. When he is back in the room he glances at her and notices how large his clothes are on her "I'll find you something more suitable tomorrow"

"It's not my fault you grew into a fucking titan" she pulled the shirt up so the neckline wasn't so revealing "Seriously what are they feeding you here?" 

He chuckles before reaching into the armoire for his own sleeping clothes. "It's kind of funny...." he trails off

"Me finally being here like we always talked about?" She finishes for him. He nods, fiddling with the clothing in his hands. "I always hoped it would be under better circumstances". He recalls the first few months he'd arrived at the Survey Corps headquarters. A broken shell of the bright eyed trainee, excited to face the world ahead of him. He had thrown himself into training harder than ever to get his mind off of the fact that she had abandoned him after three years together. 

Sensing the change in him she walks over to him and gives him a hug, he nearly drops the clothes at her contact but returns it. Her head fits perfectly under his chin and he finds himself feeling nostalgic again as he holds her against him. 

"Thank you for taking me in Erwin, you didn't have to but you did" he heard mumbled against his chest. 

He rubs her back with his hand, closing his eyes as he takes her scent in. She smells just like she used to. Another smile tugs at his lips as fond memories flood into his head.

The times he took her to the lake outside the training grounds. How he would sneak by the womens barracks to kiss her goodnight through her window, making all of her roommates swoon over him. When she held him as he broke down while telling her all about his father. The way they used to be able to have full conversations with each other without even uttering a word. 

"You were once a big part of my life, I could never say no to you"

\-----

It's been hours since they've gone to sleep, but Sophie is still wide awake laying on her back staring at the ceiling. She watches as the shadows dance in the moonlight, unable to sleep she tries not to think about the man sleeping in the next room. She rolls onto her side, gripping at the pillow squeezing her eyes shut, trying her best to force sleep to come to her but to no avail. All she can think of is the memories. She was starting to wonder if it was a mistake to come here.

She sits up on the bed, puts her face in her hands and just sits there listening to the muffled snores. She decides to get up and opens the door as quietly as possible and sees Erwins large figure somehow fit onto the small sofa. She covers her mouth with her hand, smiling underneath as she files this image into her mind. 

She approaches and sits on the edge of the sofa, running a finger along the piece of hair that has fallen onto his face. He shifts at the touch and she pulls her hand back. He mumbles something in his sleep before his eyes slowly start to open. 

"Sophie? What are you doing in here?" He asked in a groggy voice. "I couldn't sleep" she replied. He rolls over onto his side to face her. "So you decided to come watch me sleep?" 

She snorts "Yeah, I guess I did. Kind of weird hey?" 

"A bit" he says, sitting up to face her and rubbing his eyes.

"Erwin" he looks at her, she looks so vulnerable in this moment to him, he can sense she's about to say something important, so he gives her all his attention, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm terrified that he's going to realize what I did to get away" she glances at him before bringing her gaze down and picks at a loose seam on the sleeping pants. "What if he figures it out and comes here?" 

He quickly grabs her hand, stopping the movement, forcing her eyes up. "I won't let anything happen to you" 

"You can't promise that" 

"I can and I will" 

She stares down at their hands, his thumb is tracing along her hand and she looks back up seeing a sincere look in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, I want you to feel safe. We will figure this out" he pulls her towards him and she let's her head relax on his shoulder, clutching onto him like he's the only thing keeping her from falling from the earth.

"Thank you" she whispers. 

"What can I do to help?" 

"This is good" 

"Okay" he replies, gently rubbing her back.

He finally moves to pull away and their faces nearly touch. Both staring at each other they slowly move closer again, their breaths on each others lips before Erwin quickly moves himself away.

"No we can't, not now" he says with a sadness in his voice

"Erwin" she starts to say as he shakes his head. 

"If we are going to do this, I want to do it right. And that does not include taking advantage of you" 

Sophie sighs, feeling disappointed but grateful that he has more control than she does. 

"I should try to sleep then" she whispers, moving to get up but he hasn't released his hold on her yet, she looks at him again and sees him wearing that sorrowful look again.

He starts to lay back onto his side, taking her with him. He wraps his arms around her from behind and hides his face into her hair, taking in that nostalgic scent again. 

She closes her eyes and holds her arms against his, leaning back into his touch. 

"Goodnight" he whispers into her ear. 


	3. Chapter 3

When she felt the warmth of the sun on her arms, she opened her eyes. Feeling her body enveloped by an unseen figure she froze. Eyes searching the room in a panic trying to figure out where she was and how she got here. Her breathing got erratic as the figure behind she felt heavier with every moment that passed. Squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to calm herself she started to gently wriggle herself free. 

She heard him murmur something into her hair. 

"What?" She whispers sharply

"I said you're finally awake" recognizing the voice she tried to turn her head back to look at him, his eyes are still closed but he's wearing a lazy smile on his face.

He opens his eyes, the familiar blue hue of them bringing her heart rate down and she feels herself begin to relax. She studies his face for a moment before tearing her gaze away, a blush threatening to splash her cheeks as she replies to him "You've been waiting a while?"

He shakes his head "Only 13 years" 

Sophie sighs at this and turns her body to face him. "You are so fucking cheesy Erwin, did you know that?" She gives him a light shove as he laughs at this. 

"I just still can't believe you're here" he runs his thumb on her cheek "It almost feels like we were never apart" 

Sophie doesn't even try to hide her smile. She leans into his touch, placing her hand over his.

He stops moving his thumb, moving forward he presses his lips to hers. Sighing into his mouth she moves her hand to rest on the back of his neck as their lips move together. 

When they pull apart she says in a huffy tone "So not last night but this morning is fine?" 

"Last night we were drinking" he pecks her lips "This morning we have clear heads" 

"Hmm that seems acceptable I suppose" she teases breathily before moving both arms to his shoulders and caressing his undercut with her fingers. He smirks as he takes the cue and climbs on top of her. Pressing their lips together again, he runs his tongue along her bottom lip and she is more than willing to let him in.

She let's out a needy sigh as his hand trails along the bottom of her shirt and he moves to kiss her jawline, grinding his hips against her she can feel his arousal growing. 

The sloppy kisses he's leaving along her neck have her melting to his touch. "Erwin" she moans out before he brings himself back up to kiss her once more. 

His hand starts to lift her shirt and there's a knock at the door. "Commander Erwin, there's someone from the MPs to see you" 

They separate quickly and she stares at him wide eyed. He swears under his breath before he gets up from the sofa, she can see the gears working in his mind as he formulates a plan. 

He reaches out his hand to her and guides her back into his bedroom. 

"You stay in here, listen, hide if you need to" 

She nods as she sees him quickly grab his uniform trousers and a button up shirt hastily walking into his washroom with them. She hears the tap running and is surprised to see he had wet his hair after he had gotten dressed. 

He gives her one last glance before closing the door behind him. She's frozen to the spot. 

Standing there with hitched breath, she can hear him open the door. "I apologize I was just in the shower, please do come in" 

She swallows as she strains to hear them.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"We believe you may have had a visitor" 

"I see. What kind of visitor are you referring to?" 

"A woman by the name of Sophie Ackerman. We were given your name as a potential person she would try to contact" 

Sophie buried her face in her hands. Her perfect plan was so easily destroyed. They must have known that body wasn't hers. She was mentally kicking herself for doing exactly what they assumed she would do. 

"I haven't seen Sophie in 13 years, not since we were cadets. Is there a problem?"

"She's a fugitive. She's killed several Military Police officers" 

"I must say, I'm shocked to hear that. I do hope you can find her" he says coolly.

"We got a tip that she came here. You wouldn't mind if I looked around?" 

"Not at all. Please be my guest"

She heard the man stand up and start to walk around. She slinked her way into the washroom and climbed on top of the toilet, pushing a roof tile to the side, she pulled herself up silently. Carefully moving it back she tried moving as quiet as she could to a hide able spot. Blowing spiderwebs off her face, she cursed herself for getting into this situation. She tried to find a spot to conceal herself, satisfied she slumped down and closed her eyes. She couldn't hear them anymore and that only fueled her nervousness. 

After what felt like hours, she heard a slight bang from the area she came from. Ready to fight she gets herself into position. 

"Sophie?" Erwin whispers. "It's safe. He's gone"

Her hands slowly fall to her side as she peeks over to see Erwins head looking around for her. "I'm here" she says back meekly, Erwin huffs out a laugh "He left 20 minutes ago, I've been looking everywhere for you"

She makes her way to him and he jumps down and stretches his arms out to catch her. He helps her down and adjusts the roof before dusting himself off. 

"One hell of a hiding spot" he says, picking a cobweb off his shoulder. 

"Not my finest moment" she responds as she wipes at her clothing to no avail. "Does he suspect you?" 

He shakes his head "I basically told him that we haven't spoken since graduation night and that I would never harbour a criminal under my roof" he said in a sarcastic tone. 

She covers her mouth to hide a smile.

"Did you really do it?" He asks in a more serious tone.

"What?"

"Kill MP officers"

She looks down at her feet, guilt written all over her face. 

"I've done a lot of terrible things over the years. Unfortunately I've taken many human lives. Even some MP officers" she says solemnly.

He nods his head "You don't have to talk about it"

"No. I need to. You need to know" she says in a frantic tone. "I did all these things because my Commander ordered me to" 

"Nile?" 

"Higher"

He looks at her bewildered. 

"Zackly?" 

She shakes her head. 

"I was in a secret branch of the Military Police that even Nile has no idea what we do. My orders came from the Royal family"

Erwin looks at her in shock at what he's hearing. His face had lost it's usual calm demeanor, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"How did this happen? How did you even get involved with them" 

"My father" 

He furrows his brows, processing.

"You said you didn't have a father" 

"He abandoned me as a child so he could raise someone else. He was dead to me" 

His gaze returns to meet hers

"He came to me days before graduation and told me I had to join the MPs. I had to join so I could get into his branch. I told him to piss off and he threatened to kill you if I didn't"

"You didn't tell me any of this yesterday" 

"I glossed over some details" 

He stopped pacing and faced her

"Sophie, I...I just" he couldn't even keep himself together. His hands were burying his face. How can this be the same woman? 

"There's more" 

He shoots her an incredulous look. 

"The reason I came here instead of just leaving you alone was because I needed to help you with what's to come. They want to shut down the Survey Corps" 

"Shut down the Survey Corps" he repeated quietly "They don't want us to find the truth do they?" 

She crossed her arms and breathed in. "No. They don't" 

"What was their plan?" 

She sighed.

"I didn't get that information before I left"

"Convenient" he snapped

She touches his shoulder and he barely acknowledges it "Erwin, I'm sorry. I thought this was my chance to get out. I thought I could help you keep the Survey Corps running. I'm trying to think of what to do now. I should just go back to them" 

"Don't you dare" 

She retracts her hand and he stares her down, pinning her to the spot.

"I'm angry" he says.

She gulps

"I'm angry about what they made you do, I'm angry that they think they can control human lives like this. All in the name of the King. A king who won't even allow his citizens to know the truth. You are not going back there" 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready?”  
Sophie sighed. This was it. The moment of truth. She is entrusting this to Hange.

  
“No, but we need to do it"  
Hange nods and brings the scissors up, sophie gulps and closes her eyes, letting Hange makes the first cut.

She is cringing at the thought of having Hange do it, but she certainly didn’t trust Erwins judgement with this.

  
“It's only hair" Hange says.

“I know , it’s just that I’ve never really changed it. It’s such a part of me” She admits.

  
Hange snorts a laugh, making Sophie shoot her a look.

“It's really important that you don’t look like you. If we took you out like you are now…” she brushes the hair off Sophie’s face and ruffles the freshly cut fringe, smiling when she likes the result “You are too recognizable. I’m sure every MP knows what you look like by now"

  
Defeated, Sophie slumps back in the chair and allows Hange to start cutting the length off.

“You’re right” she reluctantly admits “besides, there’s no turning back now. Half my hair is on the floor already"

  
Hange laughs “we could leave it like this you know, I’m sure Erwin would love the half long, half short look"

She scoffs at this. “his opinion doesn’t really matter in this"

  
Hange stops cutting to look Sophie in the eyes “You mean you two haven’t..?” Sophie shakes her head. “Oh, I assumed you two would have been all over eachother by now”

She starts on the work again, carefully pushing Sophie’s head to the desired position.

  
“No, he’s been such a gentleman. I’m not surprised, he was always the well mannered one of us" she says with a gentle smile.

“I’m sure you two will be fucking like rabbits in no time” Sophie laughs and smacks Hanges arm. “That’s not why I came here"

“Oh, so why did you come. You’re saying you had no intention of reconciling? You could have sent a letter”

  
“I mean, if that happens, sure. Would be great. I didn’t even think he’d let me in the door when I came in. Things didn’t exactly end well between us"

  
“Yeah what was with that anyways? Weren’t you two engaged and everything? There would be little Erwins running around by now”

  
“We were planning on getting married and joining the Survey Corps together. Unfortunately….circumstances happened and that couldn’t happen anymore" Sophie says in a saddened tone, making Hange stop again. “I really wish things went differently”

  
“I’ve always wondered what was so big that it separated you from eachother. Since the day you met you were inseparable”

  
Sophie stands up now, trying to hide the emotion that was starting to surface on her face. She doesn't know if she can tell Hange the truth yet, she makes it sound like it was such a simple decision.

“Are we done?” she asks. “Oh uh, yeah I think so” Hange stammers out 

  
“great" Sophie blurts before grabbing her jacket and putting it on before swiftly leaving the room, muttering a barely audible thank you before she’s gone, leaving Hange standing alone.

\------

After rushing to get as far away from Hange as possible, Sophie finds herself looking out at the new recruits training, she noticed Levi seemed to have a natural gift for teaching.

She smiled to herself, she knew that wasn’t the way he learned, because she had learned the same way. When he had stepped to the side she used this opportunity to finally talk to him, away from Erwin and the others. 

“Levi" she said softly, touching her hand to his shoulder. He shook her hand off of him, acting cold towards her.

“Levi, I know it’s been a really long time, but I’d like to talk to you before I tell Erwin...unless you already have"

  
He chortles at this. “what the fuck am I supposed to tell him? Hey Erwin your old girlfriend and I were raised by the same shitty asshole”

She massages her temples. “No, of course not. We both acted like we didn’t know eachother, but it's bound to come out at some point" 

He crosses his arms, taking a deep breath in, glancing around to see if anyone has noticed them. 

"Look, it doesn't matter. Your little 'love life'" he airquotes this for her "doesn't affect me. I don't care what you two are up to, he doesn't need to know shit"

He moved to walk away and she grabs his arm firmly. "Levi it does fucking matter. Kenny knows I'm alive. He's going to do something about it. We both know what he's capable of"

"You're not even denying your thing with Erwin. Is that why you got this little makeover?" He points his chin at her freshly cut hair 

She releases his arm to throw her arms up in frustration. "God dammit Levi, I thought you didn't care what we do or don't do!" 

Some recruits are now looking at them and whispering to eachother, Sophie gives them a look that scares them back into training. 

She looks back at him and talks in an irritated whisper "This is serious. I don't know what he's planning. What he'll do, all I know is that he won't let me go that easily"

"What's so special about you?" 

"He never told me, but he did tell me that it's the same reason he trained us both to be killers" 

Levi looks back at the recruits, when he's sure they can't hear them he whispers back "So if he can't find you, he'll try to find me?" 

\-----

 Standing at the mess hall, Sophie tries to avoid Hange, not wanting to continue that conversation from earlier she slides up beside Mike, allowing his large form to shield her. 

Startled by her abruptness at sitting down he puts down his fork and turns to face her.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He says in all seriousness, before he realizes the change in hair, he peeks behind her and confirms its really all gone. ".....Wow"

Sighing she puts her fork down. "I know"

"It's very..."

"I know"

"No it's not so-"

She doesn't even let him finish that sentence before she gives him a stare that makes him raise his hands in defeat "ok"

He moves to start eating again but opens his mouth to say something but waves it off 

"What?" 

"It's just....has Erwin seen it?" 

She growls in frustration. "No. Why does everyone keep asking that?"

He snickers "You mean you two aren't back together?" He leans in "You smell like him" 

"Ugh" she pushes him away. "I forgot how creepy you can be" 

He raises his brows at her.

"We haven't really discussed anything like that. I don't know" 

He hums and sips at his water before smiling into his cup. "Now's your chance" he picks up his tray and walks away with a pat to her shoulder just in time for Erwin and Hange to sit down. 

"Fucking Mike and his creepy sniffing" she says under her breath.

"What's that about Mike?" Erwin enquired. 

"Nothing. He's just Mike" she tries to avoid Hanges gaze. She assumes Erwin and her have already talked about her abrupt exit. 

Erwin pushes her hair over a shoulder. "It's nice" he says in surprise

"Thanks" she mumbles, staring down at her food.

"Why is everyone surprised that I could do this?" Hange pouts.

"Have you met you?" Sophie quips. She quickly takes a bite and gets up to leave. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Erwin says, standing up from the table. 

"I was going to ask Mike how it's going with him finding me a room" 

Erwin lets out a low chuckle "Yes, he seems to be taking a very long time finding one for you"

"Almost like he's not trying at all" she adds with a smirk of her own.

The two of them already knew why Mike was taking so long. He always rooted for them. He was there the first time Erwin recieved the anonymous birthday gift from her. Although Erwin didn't tell him about the gifts as the years went on, Mike always noticed when Erwin would be sporting a smile near his birthday. Suddenly having acquired a new book, tea, or anything that couldn't be seen as too suspicious. He knew it was her because he could smell her on them

 -----

"Mike!" She shouts, the man in question turns to face her. 

"So..any luck yet?" 

"You tell me" he says with a grin. 

She holds herself back from letting out an aggravated sigh "Mike. The room"

"We have nothing"

She knows exactly what he's playing at. She knows he's trying to push them together like a little girl with dolls. She just doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

"Maybe you two could bunk up" he adds mischievously. 

She rolls her eyes so hard they felt like they could pop out of her head, only to have him laugh more. 

"Wait a minute" he puts his finger up, shushing any potential questions she may have. He quickly steps into the room. Looks like his bedroom she thinks. Did she wander all the way to the barracks?

"Ah, here we go" he says holding up a bottle of champagne. 

"You have got to be kidding me"

He grins as he holds it out to her.

"You can't be serious Mike. What's next you'll  pull out some chocolate covered strawberries or something?" 

He looks at her with a serious face, his voice dropping lower "Do you want some? I could make that happen"

She shoves him a bit before turning to walk away. 

"Wait! How else can you say thank you for letting me stay with you?" He shouts after her. 

She throws her middle finger up in the air as she continues walking


End file.
